Familia
by Foxy Senpai
Summary: Una especie de secuela de "La Venganza". Las vidas de algunos chicos esta apunto de cambiar, un avance científico hará realidad algunos anhelos. AU
1. Lo que quiero darte

Y llego el esperado fonnnie MPREG(?) veamos que tal resulta

Familia

Lo que quiero darte

Era un día Viernes de frió invierno, y la pizzería "Fazbear & Family" se encontraba llena, entre clientes habituales y un cumpleaños en la Kidz Cove, la pizza caliente en un día frió es una buena opción, era tanto el publico que Golden tuvo que ir a ayudar a Chica en la cocina, Bonnie y Foxy también se veían colapsados llevando los pedidos a las mesas.

22:30PM la pizzería cerro sus puertas hasta el Lunes, se realizaron los pagos correspondientes a la semana y luego se sentaron a cenar, todos se veían agotadísimos.

-que día el de hoy, nos fue muy bien- Freddy se veía feliz

-casi quedamos sin Pizza para cenar- Chica repartía los trozos de pizza para ellos –ya no me quedan muchos ingredientes, tendré que ir al mercado-

-me duele la espalda- se quejo Bonnie –solo quería sentarme un rato- levanto los pies y los puso sobre las piernas de Foxy –se siente tan bien estar así-

-gracias a dios eres muy ligero Bon- se reía el zorro –los que menos se complican aquí son los Toy, ellos tenían un cumpleaños-

-ellos solo se preocupan de hacer reír a los niños- comento Golden dando un sorbo a su taza de café

al terminar la hora de cenar, cada uno se retiro a su habitación, ahora la Pizzería tenia un 2do piso, en donde vivían los chicos, ahí tenían sus habitaciones, sala de estar con TV cable y baño.

Freddy y Toy Freddy en una habitación, Chica y Toy Chica en otra, luego estaban Mangle y Bon Bon, después Golden con Springtrap, BB y Puppet en otra, y finalmente la habitación matrimonial de Foxy y Bonnie.

-hmm, Foxy – jadeaba el pelimorado tendido desnudo en la cama –no dejes marcas en lugares visibles- le sostuvo la cabeza al zorro (quien también estaba desnudo) que estaba devorando su entrepierna –ah~ hmng-

el pelirrojo se lamió la comisura de los labios para luego besar a su compañero, le beso el cuello, paso dejando lamidas en los pezones y marcas en la piel blanca de el. –tu piel es tan tersa y blanca como la nieve, me encantas conejito-

después de un buen rato jugueteando, Foxy logro que Bonnie quedara en cuatro frente a el, lo sujeto por las caderas mientras iba ingresando a su interior

-d-duele- el ojirojo se sujeto a las sabanas –ah!-

-tranquilo ya esta adentro- se acomodo para quedar sobre el y mientras lo envestía también besaba su cuello o daba sensuales mordiscos en las sensibles orejas del conejo, haciendo que se excitara aun mas, paso su brazo derecho por el abdomen de este para sujetarlo mientras lo masturbaba con la mano izquierda.

Cuando terminaron su acto sexual se fueron a dar un baño de tina, cabían los dos perfectamente adentro uno frente al otro, ahí estaban ambos entre la espuma y las burbujas en un cómodo silencio, Bonnie parecía pensativo.

-hoy vinieron muchas familias a la pizzería- hablo el conejo – con bebes y hasta embarazadas-

-bueno, a todos les gusta la pizza en un día frió- agrego el pirata y miro a Bonnie -¿qué sucede?-

-hm? No nada, solo estaba pensando- le lanzo un beso –no te preocupes-

salieron de la tina, Bonnie se fue a la habitación en toalla mientras Foxy secaba el baño, el conejo se quedo de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo tras la puerta, se miro de pies a cabeza, miro hacia abajo y poso la mirada en su vientre para luego acariciar con su mano

-eso nunca pasara- suspiro –podremos tener sexo mil y una vez, pero nunca va a suceder- su mirada carmesí se torno un poco triste, se puso sus boxers y se metió a la cama, unos segundos después entro su pareja y apago la luz

el zorro se metió a la cama también en boxers y abrazo al conejo apoyándolo en su pecho, de pronto este empezó a sollozar -¿Bonnie?¿qué pasa?- lo separo de su cuerpo, solo la luz de la luna los iluminaba

las lagrimas escurrían sin control de sus ojos –estoy triste-

Foxy pudo notar la tristeza en su voz, le beso la frete y trato de calmarlo –dime, ¿por qué estas triste?-

En las húmedas mejillas de Bonnie apareció un sonrojo –Foxy, yo te amo, muchísimo por eso me case contigo, pronto estaremos de aniversario y he sido y soy muy feliz a tu lado, pero- hubo un silencio algo pesado

-pero ¿qué?- cuestiono el del garfio algo preocupado

-siento que falta algo, yo se que sonara algo loco, la cosa es que- se sonrojo aun mas –quiero tener un hijo contigo- las lagrimas caían con fuerza de nuevo

Foxy estaba tan impactado, que lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarle la cara y besarlo –Bonnie, darling, buscaremos una manera, pero me haría muy feliz tener un hijo contigo-

Ambos se sonrieron y el conejo se abrazo al pirata emocionado –gracias dear, te amo-

A la mañana siguiente, Bonnie se desperezaba en la cama, dio un largo bostezo –buenos días Foxy...¿Foxy?- no había nadie en la habitación mas que el -¿madrugo?- se levanto, se puso un pantalón negro, camisa negra, cinta roja al cuello, su chaquetilla morada y bajo las escaleras

En el primer piso, Springtrap preparaba el desayuno para todos –OH! Buenos días Bonnie-

-Springtrap, ¿has visto a Foxy?- le cuestiono el pelimorado

-ah! Tu marido salió hace un rato, pero no dijo a donde iba- continuo friendo tocino –seguro ya vuelve-

algo frustrado el conejo se sentó a la mesa con los demás –odio cuando sale sin avisar-

-ya va a volver, tranquilo- se reía Freddy de la actitud infantil de su amigo –ten, come algo- le ofreció un bollo de pan

-gracias Freddy- llevo sus ojos carmesí al reloj en la pared, marcaba las 10:30AM –que estará tramando ese zorro-

-quien sabe, tal vez algo para ti, el te quiere mucho- se integro Springtrap mientras les servia café

-Springtrap tiene razón- le dijo Puppet – el a estado pendiente de ti desde que llegaste, y siempre que podía estaba al lado tuyo-

-lo se, fue el primero en acercarse a mi cuando yo no tenia rostro y mi cuerpo estaba dañado- Bonnie estaba muy agradecido del pirata

Golden se acerco al grupo y se integro a la charla –ustedes siempre han sido buena pareja, los guardias huían de terror con solo verlos-

A eso de las 14:10PM se escucho el sonido de la puerta, era Foxy quien no alcanzo a decir nada cuando ya tenia al pelimorado en frente con la mirada seria

-¿dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupado-

-Bonnie, mi vida ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?- el pirata evito la pregunta y subieron a la habitación

-¿qué paso Foxy?- el conejo se sentó en la cama

-fui hablar con un medico especialista a un hospital- se sentó frente a el –hay posibilidad de que tengamos un hijo- lo tomo por los hombros –pero solo si quieres hacerlo, yo no te obligare-

-cariño no quiero un vientre de alquiler ni adoptar- le interrumpió el ojirojo

-shh, déjame terminar, hay un método nuevo en el que te hacen una especie de operación, en la cual te injertaran una especie de útero y cordón umbilical artificial- vio como su pareja lo escuchaba atentamente –tomaran una muestra de sangre tuya y la inyectaran en unos óvulos sin ADN, y con mi esperma lo van a fecundar, una vez listo lo pondrán en tu interior y de ahí en adelante será un embarazo normal pero obviamente no nacerá por parto natural-

la cara de Bonnie era indescriptible, lo que el creía imposible no lo era, podría tener un bebe de el y Foxy en su interior –quiero hacerlo, y lo mas pronto posible-

-podemos ir mañana temprano-le beso la frente –mi conejito, me haces muy feliz-

lo que ellos no sabían era que Mangle justo venia subiendo y los escucho, y fue con el chisme a Golden.

La mañana siguiente ambos, el conejo y el zorro salieron muy temprano, hicieron todo el mismo día, mientras hacían la operación el óvulo se fecundaba en laboratorio y 5 horas después de la operación pusieron el óvulo dentro de Bonnie

El doctor se acerco a ellos –ustedes son los segundos en probar este método, y cualquier cosa yo me haré cargo, pero no es riesgoso, si no funciona fecundaremos otro óvulo y ya- les aseguro –en un mes deberían notarse ya los síntomas, si no hágase un test, yo me ocupare de los controles de este embarazo masculino-

Salieron del hospital, llegaron a casa a eso de las 5:00PM todos estaban preocupados por ellos ya que no sabían donde estaban

-me tenían alterado, pensé que habían escapado o que se yo, ¿qué seria del negocio sin ustedes?- Freddy siempre cuidaba de todos

-son la mayor atracción de la pizzería- se burlo Golden – todas las adolescentes vienen a ver a los meseros- cosa que era cierta

-tranquilos, solo fuimos a pasear y se nos fue la hora- hablo el del garfio –preocúpense cuando falte solo uno de nosotros, porque si ninguno esta es porque estamos juntos-

-de todos modos avisen par de tórtolos- los regaño el oso castaño

un mes después... 3:25AM, habitación de Foxy y Bonnie

el conejo se removía incomodo entre las sabanas, se levanto en silencio pero con rapidez camino hacia el baño y una vez allí devolvió todo lo que había comido durante la cena. Foxy despertó al sentir ruido y se preocupo al ver que su pareja era quien estaba vomitando

se acerco al conejo y se inclino junto a el acariciándole la espalda -¿algo te cayo mal?-

-así parece...- volvió a vomitar, así estuvo hasta las 4 de la madrugada –ve a la cama, usare el inodoro y luego iré-

-esta bien Bonnie, te esperare en la cama- el zorro volvió a la habitación y unos 15 minutos después llego el pelimorado encendiendo la luz

-Foxy...- se sentó en la cama y le enseño un test de embarazo -vamos a ser padres-

el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos muy grandes los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas, abrazo al conejo y lo beso –te amo Bonnie, y ahora la familia crecerá- vio como su compañero también empezaba a llorar –los voy a cuidar mucho a los dos, lo prometo-

-no puedo creer que tengo un bebe en mi interior, a nuestro bebe- se lanzo sobre el pirata quedando tendidos en la cama –Foxy aun no quiero decirle a nadie de esto, no me siento listo-

-tranquilo, todo a su tiempo- le dio un suave beso en los labios –ahora apaga la luz y ven a la cama-

ya una vez ambos recostados, el pirata acaricio el vientre plano de Bonnie quien tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho –así que mi zorrito, ¿nos vas a cuidar mucho?-

-claro que si, me preocupare que nada les falte ni a ti ni a mi hijo-

-o hija- le aclaro el pelimorado –creo que será una niña-

-hehe, tal vez, aun falta mucho para saber eso- dio un bostezo y miro al conejo quien ya dormía

–tienes el sueño pesado bello durmiente-

14:30PM una semana después, todos se encontraban trabajando, había bastante gente en la pizzería como de costumbre

-¡Bonnie aquí esta la orden de la mesa 15!- grito Chica desde la cocina

el conejo tomo la orden, la llevo hasta la mesa, tomo otro par de pedidos y se encamino de regreso con Chica, iba pasando por entre las mesas cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado y de pronto se desplomo, la gente empezó a gritar haciendo que Foxy llegara a ver que pasaba, y al ver al pelimorado en el suelo casi le dio un paro cardiaco, después se acerco Golden

-¡Bonnie!- el pirata hizo a un lado a la gente y se acerco a el –Bonnie, despierta ¡Bonnie!- lo sentó apoyado en su pecho

de pronto el conejo comenzó a abrir los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue la cara de angustia de Foxy

–Me duele la cabeza, y siento mareos-

-Golden cúbrelo un momento, lo llevare arriba- cargo al ojirojo y le entrego el papel con los pedidos al oso dorado

-claro, no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo- le guiño un ojo -¡muy bien aquí no paso nada!- alejo a la gente haciendo que se sentaran y continuo tomando pedidos

Freddy y los otros en el lugar se percataron del incidente de Bonnie un rato después, en el segundo piso Foxy recostaba a la victima del desmayo en la cama

-me diste un buen susto- le acaricio la cabeza al conejo –hay que decirle a los demás, por si un día yo no estoy cerca-

-creo que tienes razón, de todas formas se enterarían algún día- suspiro agotado -dormiré un rato y luego volveré al trabajo-

-¿estas loco Bonnie?- lo regaño el zorro –descansa el resto del día, yo seguiré trabajando- le dio un beso en los labios –vendré en un rato por si necesitas algo- salió de la habitación y continuo con su trabajo en la pizzería

-¿esta bien el conejito?- le interrogo Golden al ver al pirata bajar

-si, solo debe descansar-

en la noche, cuando la pizzería cerro Foxy reunió a todos y les dijo que subieran a su habitación un momento, una vez todos allí el zorro se sentó junto a Bonnie en la cama –muy bien, esto es algo complicado de explicar, pero lo haré de manera que todos comprendan-

el pirata comenzó a explicar lo que el y el conejo habían hecho, tardo unos 10 minutos para que todos quedaran claros con el asunto –en pocas palabras, Bonnie esta embarazado-

Freddy estaba sorprendido igual que todos ahí –vaya esto es algo nuevo, pero felicidades a ambos-Todos los felicitaron luego de que el castaño rompiera el hielo

\- decidimos decirles hoy debido al desmayo repentino de Bonnie, por si un día yo no estoy cerca- Foxy miro a todos los chicos –el y mi hijo son lo mas importante-

-tranquilo Foxy, estaremos pendientes- le animo Springtrap –después de todo también será como nuestro sobrino-

-o sobrina- le corrigió Chica

-seguro será niño- afirmo Freddy cruzándose de brazos

-yo tengo una especie de presentimiento- hablo Bonnie de repente –siento que será una niña-

todos le miraron con un deje de ternura, Mangle se le acerco al pelimorado –tienes un brillo especial en la mirada-

\- Mangle tiene razón hermanito, estas como mas armonioso- le continuo Bon Bon

-hehe, ya déjenlo que se pone nervioso- hablo Golden mientras observaba a la distinguida pareja –¿como te veras cuando tengas una panza de 7 meses?- se burlo de buena manera

-pues se vera hermoso- le contesto Foxy a lo que todos rieron

-bueno, esto habrá que celebrarlo ¿no?- pregunto Puppet

y así fue, en la misma habitación del matrimonio se sirvieron unos 3 kilos de pizza, Bonnie comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas

-oye comer tanta chatarra no es bueno para el bebe- le riño Toy Chica

Foxy miro al conejo y le arrebato el trozo de pizza de la mano –desde mañana comerás mejor, ¡ya te has comido casi 3 pizza individuales!- lo regaño y siguió comiendo

-Foxy...- le hablo el oso castaño

-¿si, que pasa Freddy?-

-ehm... gira a tu derecha- le respondió Fazbear

el pirata se giro en dirección a Bonnie, el conejo lo estaba mirando, sollozaba con mucha pena, tenia las mejillas húmedas, y los ojos llenos de mas lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse

-Bonnie ¿qué paso?- el zorro intento calmarlo –tranquilo, no llores-

-me gritaste- se largo a llorar –no es mi culpa tener antojos, y seguro también te molesta que me desmaye y me den nauseas- obviamente los cambios hormonales estaban atacando al pelimorado

-claro que no me molesta, solo me preocupo por tu salud- le acaricio la cabeza – ustedes dos deben estar sanos- le beso la frente y le ofreció la mitad de su trozo de pizza –pero esta será la ultima-

de pronto la cara triste de Bonnie paso a una muy alegre -¡muchas gracias! Te amo-

al día siguiente la pizzería abrió temprano como siempre, todos se hallaban trabajando arduamente, realmente el invierno traía muchos clientes.

De pronto Golden y Freddy ven entrar al lugar una mujer vestida de manera un poco atrevida para el clima que había, con un gran escote y minifalda, ya había venido otras veces a comer al restauran. Al parecer ella no venia a comer esta vez, camino directamente hasta encontrarse con Foxy quien estaba desocupado

-¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- le pregunto el zorro con amabilidad

la mujer se recargo en la pared en una pose provocativa -su nombre es Foxy ¿no?-

-si...- el pirata sintió raro el aire cerca de ella –¿por qué?-

ella se le acerco peligrosamente haciéndolo quedar contra el muro –eres muy guapo- acerco su cara a la de el mientras se abría el escote –te dejaría hacerme lo que quieras-

el zorro empezó a incomodarse, y los hermanos Fazbear lo observaban a la distancia, estaban atendiendo publico no podían salir corriendo a ayudarle, en eso...

-Foxy, quieres ir hoy a...- Bonnie quedo paralizado, justo frente a sus ojos tenia esa escena, y por la cara que tenia el zorro, no estaba para nada cómodo

la mujer vio a al conejo y le miro sonriendo –podrías darnos un momento estamos conversando-

al pelimorado le hirvió la sangre - ¡quita tus manos de mi hombre! ¡golfa!- la hizo a un lado con poca delicadeza pero sin lastimarla

la chica miro al conejo furiosa...

 **-continuara-**

 **la lucha quedara para el siguiente capitulo(?) xD**


	2. ¿tu también?

Familia

La mujer abofeteo a Bonnie con fuerza, y antes de que este respondiera le dio un rodillazo en el estomago lo que sobresalto a Foxy quien se acerco a el de inmediato, y con ellos dos distraídos, la mujer salió huyendo, dejando al conejo de rodillas en el suelo pero ella no contaba con que Golden la detendría en la puerta

-¿va a algún lado señorita?- el oso rubio se cruzo de brazos frente a la puerta –nadie golpea a mis amigos y sale ileso-

la mujer trago grueso –pero el también me golpeo!-

-no, el te aparto de su marido por eso la poca delicadeza- tomo su celular –ahora llamare a la policía y solucionaremos esto como se debe-

la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa – no los llame, yo me iré, olvidemos lo que ocurrió y yo no volveré aquí-

el oso asintió y la dejo ir, luego fue a ve a Foxy y Bonnie -¿se encuentran bien?-

-golpeo a Bon en el estomago, le duele mucho- el pelirrojo se veia angustiado – dios por lo que mas quieras que mi bebe este bien-

Golden se alarmo había olvidado el estado por el que el pelimorado se encontraba pasando -¡Freddy, no dejes entrar mas publico a la pizzería!- le aviso

-¿eh? ¿qué paso?- le miro el castaño desde la entrada

el oso dorado se encamino a la puerta seguido por el zorro quien cargaba al conejo en los brazos –es una emergencia- le contesto a su hermano mientras salían del recinto

-¡Golden Fredbear Fazbear, me debes un explicación!- le grito mientras lo veía subirse al auto junto con la pareja –Springtrap, ve a hacer de mesero-

-¡a la orden cuñado!- salió de atrás de la caja registradora y fue a tomar los pedidos de la gente, y mientras lo hacia pregunto a un señor si sabia lo que había ocurrido con aquella mujer, el zorro y el conejo, el hombre le explico dejándolo preocupado por su primo Bonnie y su bebe

y cuando el resto se entero de boca de Springtrap, también quedaron muy nerviosos y alarmados, pasaron varias horas Foxy, Bonnie y Golden llegaron a eso de las 8:00PM, ingresaron directo al segundo piso por la puerta de afuera para no pasar por la pizzería.

El pirata se recostó junto al pelimorado en la cama, el oso rubio los dejo a solas y bajo a trabajar.

-estaba muy preocupado- hablo el zorro –gracias al cielo que nuestro pequeño esta sano y salvo- puso la mano en temporal vientre plano del conejo

-yo también me asuste, seré mas cuidadoso al actuar- dejo caer un par de lagrimas mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su compañero –nuestro hijo será lo primero de ahora en adelante-

-claro que si, y no te tortures tanto, entiendo tu reacción- le beso la frente –no te cambiaria por nada ni nadie conejito, ire a preparar la cena-

-yo me duchare y bajare a cenar- le regalo una sonrisa –te amo Foxy-

-me too, my bunny- le regreso el gesto y salió del cuarto

una vez en la cocina, el pelirrojo tranquilizo a sus amigos comunicándoles que Bonnie y el bebe estaban bien, que el golpe fue mas arriba.

3 meses y medio después...

eran las 7:00AM , Bonnie se encontraba viendo televisión sentado en la cama, aun no pensaba en levantarse, a su lado Foxy roncaba con suavidad

-vaya, no hay nada bueno a esta hora- el conejo dio un bostezo y continuo cambiando de canal hasta llegar al de maternidad, allí se detuvo –ya que no hay nada mas- dejo reposar el control remoto sobre su panza de 4 meses y medio. Con el asunto del embarazo Bonnie decidió dejarse crecer el cabello y se lo amarraba en una coleta, después de dar a luz se lo cortaría nuevamente.

después de una media hora, el pirata dio un largo bostezo y se sentó junto a su compañero –buenos días dear-

-buenos días cariño- le sonrió y le dio un beso suave en los labios

-¿qué ves?- fijo su mirada en el televisor –Bon tu no necesitas ver eso, serás un excelente padre-

Bonnie se sonrojo un poco y poso sus manos en su vientre –haré hasta lo imposible por darle lo mejor-

Foxy puso su mano junto a las de el –nada le faltara a nuestro cachorro, tenlo por seguro-

Se miraron el uno al otro con ternura, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros y cuando estaban a punto de unir sus labios un movimiento bajo sus manos los sorprendió

-se... movió...- el pelimorado estaba a punto de llorar de alegría

-lo se... también lo sentí- el pirata acaricio el vientre de su pareja –estoy seguro de que puedes oírnos, papi y yo te esperamos ansiosos-

las palabras del zorro enternecieron al ojirojo –Foxy, hoy tenemos que ir a control con el doctor, hay algo justamente que quiero saber-

a eso de las 9:00AM la pizzería abrió sus puertas, Foxy fue a ayudar a atender publico, mientras Spring y Golden estaban de meseros, Bonnie por su parte estaba en la caja registradora, en donde no hacia ningún esfuerzo peligroso. Últimamente el pelimorado vestía cosas mas holgadas para disimular su vientre y no llamar la atención.

-Foxy, ya hay que irnos- se acerco a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo –la cita es a las 5:00PM, y ya son las 4:15PM-

el zorro se quito el delantal que usaba –en seguida Bon~, ponte un abrigo hace un poco de frió-

-¿ya se van?- apareció Freddy junto a ellos –traigan información nueva de mi sobrino- codeo al pirata

ambos rieron ante el comentario –traeremos novedades- le contesto el del garfio

-bueno, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde- le jalo de la ropa el conejo

una vez dentro de la clínica, Bonnie se recostó como los meses anteriores sobre la camilla para que el doctor hiciese la resonancia, Foxy estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

-hoy haremos algo diferente, hoy será una resonancia en 3D- les explico el especialista

-doctor, me gustaría saber, que será, si es que se puede- hablo el pelimorado con timidez

-claro, ahora procederemos- comenzó a pasar la maquina sobre el vientre de este –se esta desarrollando muy bien y sin complicaciones-

-¿se puede ver que es?- esta vez fue Foxy el de la pregunta

-veamos...- el doctor se tomo su tiempo, al parecer el bebe no quería mostrarse -¡te tengo!-

-¿qué es?- preguntaron al unísono ambos padres

-felicidades, es una niña- les sonrió

-una niña...Bonnie le acertaste, ¡tendremos una niña!- el pirata abrazo al conejo y lo beso –estoy feliz-

-te dije que seria una niña- hablo entre lagrimas –deberían pagarme por llorar durante el embarazo, tendría mucho dinero-se abrazo al zorro

antes de retirarse, el doctor les dio la fotografía de la resonancia y algunas indicaciones a Foxy sobre los cuidados que deberá tener Bonnie desde ahora, algunos suplementos especiales que tendría que tomar, dentro de ellos, unas pastillas especiales para provocar la aparición de leche materna en el cuerpo del conejo, al menos durante tres meses

-¿le saldrán senos o que?- pregunto el pirata un poco asustado

-no, físicamente no tendrá ningún cambio, solo que podrá secretar leche durante los primeros tres meses de vida de la pequeña- le aclaro –luego deberán venir por el suplemento alimenticio para ella-

ambos se retiraron de la consulta medica y llegaron a casa a eso de las 7:00PM, ingresaron por la pizzería que seguía abierta hasta las 10:00PM

-¡hemos vuelto!- dio aviso el pelirrojo mientras subían a su habitación

al llegar arriba el ojirojo fue al baño, se metió a la tina con agua tibia y mucha espuma, estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera noto cuando su pareja se había colado junto con el entre las burbujas

-esto se te esta haciendo un mal habito- se burlo el conejo

-este pirata solo quería entrar a la tina con su esposo y su hija- le contesto entre risas acariciando su vientre

después de eso se metieron a la cama, Bonnie leia unos folletos que tomo en la consulta medica mientras que Foxy miraba la televisión en el canal de cocina

-amor- hablo de pronto el pelimorado -¿qué nombre le pondremos?-

-mmm... no lo se- se llevo el garfio al mentón. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre, eran Freddy y los demás que acababan de cerrar la pizzería por hoy, entraron y se sentaron frente a ellos en la cama

-¿novedades?- pregunto Chica señalando a Bonnie

-pues si, dos- respondió el señalado bajo la ansiosa mirada de todos

-adivinen- hablo Foxy –¡nuestro bebe es una niña!, así que ya le estamos pensando un nombre a nuestra cachorrita-

todos se mostraron muy eufóricos con la noticia, y empezaron a pagar apuestas que habían hecho sobre el sexo del bebe.

El conejo se claro la garganta -y la otra novedad, es que ya se mueve-

Dicho esto, varias manos se posaron en su panza para sentirla, hubo unos minutos de espera y de pronto todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa

-¡se movió muy fuerte!- exclamo mangle

-será tan energética como Foxy- agrego Springtrap

-¿a quien se parecerá?- pregunto Bon-Bon

-ustedes parecen mas emocionados que nosotros- les hablo Foxy –ahora si no les molesta...- les hizo un gesto con la mano para que salieran

una vez quedaron solos nuevamente se acomodaron para dormir. Pasaron varias horas, hasta dar las 3:30AM, Bonnie estaba despierto acurrucado en el pecho de su compañero quien lo abrazaba por la poca cintura que le quedaba

-pequeña, hasta haces que se me quite el sueño- susurro –tengo un poco de hambre, quizás por eso estas inquieta-

-¿quieres que vaya a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia?- hablo el pirata de repente

-Foxy, perdón si te desperté- le miro a sus brillantes orbes dorados

-estaba despierto desde hace un rato- se levanto de la cama en boxers –ya vengo-

el zorro llego al primer piso y noto la luz de la cocina encendida, para su sorpresa Golden estaba ahí bebiendo agua y con la mirada algo perdida

-Golden. ¿estas bien?- le pregunto llamando su atención

-¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le devolvió la pregunta

-vine por leche para Bonnie- le respondió –y tu?-

el oso dorado dio un suspiro –tengo un dilema, no le digas a nadie pero, en secreto me sometí a lo mismo que Bonnie... tengo 2 meses de embarazo y no he dicho nada- vio los ojos de Foxy muy abiertos (no llevaba el parche puesto)

-estas, esperando un hijo de...- quedo suspendida la frase en la boca del pelirrojo

-si, de Springtrap- le completo la frase –y no se como decirle...-

-solo hazlo, tu sabes que el no lo tomara mal- le sonrió el pirata mientras ponía una taza con leche en el microondas –Springtrap te ama-

-creo que tienes razón, igual no podré ocultarlo por siempre- miro a Foxy un rato -¿cómo te lo tomaste tu?-

-Hm.? La verdad Bonnie me dijo que quería darme un hijo, hicimos todo el proceso y cuando me dijo que estaba embarazado me sentí muy feliz- retiro la leche del electrodoméstico –volveré a la cama con mi familia, buenas noches-

el oso lo vio salir de la cocina y un rato después el hizo lo mismo

una vez de regreso en la habitación, Foxy le entrego la taza al conejo -¿hablabas con nuestra hija hace un rato?-

-creí que estabas dormido en ese momento- se sonrojo –si, la sentía inquieta y aun-

el pirata se acerco al vientre de su pareja –¿qué pasa nena? Papá esta aquí contigo y Papi, debes dormir así Papi también descansara- le dio un beso cerca del ombligo –aun no te conocemos pero te amamos mucho-se volvió a meter a la cama

-vaya, se tranquilizo al oírte- le dio un beso tierno en los labios –buenas noches-

-buenas noches Bonnie, buenas noches cachorrita-se acurrucaron juntos para pasar la noche, mañana seria otro dia

En la mañana... estaban todos reunidos desayunando, Bonnie fue el ultimo en aparecer en la cocina en pijama y pantuflas

-OH darling, buenos días- le saludo el zorro desde la mesa -¿te sirvo algo?-

-yo lo haré cariño no te preocupes- se fregó los ojos y dio un bostezo

Chica y Toy Chica los miraban encantadas –awww- suspiraron al unísono

-hermano- hablo Bon Bon -¿ya tienen un nombre para mi sobrina?-

Freddy se volteo hacia ellos -¿han pensado en algo?-

Bonnie se sentó junto a Foxy a beber una taza de leche –la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada-

-queremos que tenga un nombre especial- agrego el pirata

Golden miraba a Springtrap a su lado por el rabillo del ojo, estaba nervioso –Spring...-

-¿qué pasa Goldie?- noto temblorosa su voz -¿estas bien?-

estaba tan nervioso que en vez de dar una excusa barata dejo salir un grito de verdades -¡estoy embarazado hace 2 meses!- se cubrió la boca al ver que llamo la atención de todos

Silencio...

Todos miraban a Golden hasta que se escucho un duro golpe contra el suelo, y no fue Bonnie el que se desmayo, Springtrap cayo como bloque de mármol esto hizo reaccionar a Golden también

-ay no! ¿Spring?– lo movió un poco –¿estas bien? Freddy échale agua-

el castaño lleno una jarra y se la echo encima al conejo dorado

-¡Mierda! ¡Esta helada!- se recompuso la trampa de resortes, miro a Golden y le sonrió –perdón por la reacción, pero me tomaste por sorpresa-

-¡seré tía dos veces en un año!- grito la conejita azul mientras daba saltitos

-hermanito ¿te pondrás igual que el Sr. Bonnie?- pregunto Toy Freddy

-así es, tu y Freddy serán tíos también- le respondió el oso rubio con un deje de cariño

-felicidades hermano- esta vez fue Freddy quien le hablo

-vaya, vamos a parecer guardería con tantos niños aquí- se burlo Mangle

el pelimorado se acerco a la pareja y le tomo las manos a Golden –es un trabajo difícil, pero no te arrepentirás- le regalo una sonrisa

Foxy se les acerco también, y le tomo el hombro a Springtrap –ahora tienes una responsabilidad, llego la hora de madurar-

-lo se zorro, esa criatura es mía y no me apartare del lado de ese oso terco aunque me lo exija- le hablo el conejo dorado entre risas

-bueno ya van a dar las 9:00Am, hay que abrir la Pizzería- les hablo el oso castaño –vayan a vestirse-

-Goldie, yo cargare las bandejas pesadas- Springtrap sonaba muy serio

-ni que las pizzas pesaran dos toneladas, exagerado- le llevo la contra el oso

-eso se oye como inicio de discusión- Chica salió de la cocina

-mejor vamos a vestirnos- le siguió su versión Toy

todos comenzaron a salir mientras que la pareja dorada ya empezaba a mostrarse los dietes para pelear

-¿no deberíamos detenerlos?- le pregunto el conejo pelimorado al pirata

-nah, ya se estarán dando amor en media hora- le abrazo –igual que nosotros cuando discutimos-

-ya no lo hacemos tan seguido-

-por supuesto que no Bonnie, no podemos estar peleando por tonterías como antes, ahora hay que velar por nuestra cachorrita- le beso la frente

 **-Continuara-**


	3. Llego la alegria¿no?

Familia

4 meses mas tarde...

Golden se encontraba en la sala de estar en el segundo piso viendo televisión, a sus seis meses de embarazo –hasta la tele es aburrida los sábados- se quejo bostezando mientras comía cereal de un plato sobre su panza

El y Springtrap quisieron que el sexo de su bebe fuera una sorpresa a diferencia de Foxy y Bonnie, estos dos últimos se encontraban en su cuarto preparando el bolso del hospital para el conejo quien tenia cita para la cesárea dentro de dos semanas pero podía adelantarse

-Foxy...- suspiro agotado el pelimorado mientras se sentaba en la cama –aun no le tenemos un nombre-

el zorro se acerco a el y se arrodillo frente a su gran panza –dear, tengo un nombre pensado hace un par de semanas- acaricio el vientre de su pareja

-¿cuál?- lo miro con bastante curiosidad

-cuando la tengamos en nuestros brazos lo sabrás- le sonrió para luego besarle la barriga – y si no te gusta, le pones uno tu-

el conejo se recostó en la cama –pequeña te has estado llevando toda mi energía últimamente- le hablo a su bebe

De regreso a la sala de estar, Golden se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Springtrap al verlo decidió arroparlo con una manta –no deberías dormirte aquí ya te lo eh dicho- retiro algunos mechones de cabello del rostro del oso –terco- finalmente se sentó a ver la televisión a su lado

En la cocina, Freddy, Chica, Mangle, Puppet, Toy Freddy, Bon-Bon y Toy Chica confabulaban un plan entre ellos

-muy bien, hemos estado preparándonos para el día de mañana- hablo Freddy –son las 11:00 PM a esta hora ya nadie debería bajar, y Mangle se asegurara de eso-

-yo y mi hermana nos encargaremos de la comida- agrego Chica

-Puppet y Bon-Bon ocúpense de la decoración- les ordeno el castaño

-¿nosotros que haremos hermano?- pregunto Toy Freddy

el mayor se subió las mangas de la camisa –limpieza profunda- le entrego un trapo, una cubeta con agua y una escobilla

todos comenzaron a hacer sus trabajos asignados, todo quedo reluciente decorado con globos de colores, las mesas ordenadas, pastel horneado y cupcakes preparados

la mañana siguiente, Bonnie bajaba junto al zorro las escaleras que daban al primer piso directo a la sala del Stage, al llegar abajo fueron sorprendidos por un masivo grito de "¡sorpresa!" por parte de sus amigos

-ay por dios...- el pelimorado estaba sorprendido

-chicos, esto es...- el pelirrojo estaba igual que su pareja

-esa bebe no nacerá sin babyshower- Chica se llevo las manos a la cintura – es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ustedes-

-ustedes han hecho mucho por nosotros- le hablo el conejo – y esto es precioso, muchas gracias-

-les compramos muchos regalos para alivianar sus gastos- Freddy les enseño la pila de obsequios

-incluyendo pañales para un año- agrego Toy Freddy orgulloso

-no se queden ahí parados, siéntense y les traeré pastel- Toy Chica se dirigía a la cocina

Foxy desde su asiento se puso a revisar los regalos - ¿cómo podremos pagarles todo esto?-

-no tienen que hacerlo, tonto, son obsequios- le contesto Mangle

en realidad habían muchos obsequios, ropa, juguetes, mantitas, biberones y chupones, a su pequeña no le faltaría nada una vez nacida

-y aun faltan las mejores cosas- llego Springtrap junto a Golden –estos obsequios los teníamos desde que supimos la noticia- el conejo rubio acerco hasta ellos dos cajas enormes

-¿qué son?- Bonnie se acerco curioso a abrirlas, sus ojos casi se salieron al ver que era una cuna y una carriola –me van a hacer llorar por enésima vez en esta historia(?)-

y se armo la fiesta, celebraron toda la tarde festejaron a Golden también ya que los bebes nacerían con aproximadamente dos meses de diferencia.

Llegada la noche cada quien se retiro a su habitación, excepto por Chica y su Toy quienes estaban comiéndose lo que quedaba de pastel. En la habitación de Springtrap, Golden estaba frente al espejo quejándose de que estaba gordo

-no estas gordo osito, estas embarazado- le trataba de calmar el conejo rubio recostado en la cama –y te vez muy adorable-

-ya quiero dar a luz- se toco la panza –quiero conocerte y ver a quien te pareces- se dirigió al armario por su pijama

-será igual de guapo que su papi- le respondió Spring con un tono egocéntrico

-si, espero que salga a mi porque no creo que sea tan feo como tu- se burlo entre risas

-¿qué? ¡Oye Goldie ven aquí!- lo agarro por la espalda y lo hizo caer con suavidad en la cama haciéndole cosquillas

-¡no! Springtrap deja eso- se hecho a reír, ambos reían estirados sobre el edredón, luego se acurrucaron bajo las mantas para dormir

en el cuarto del zorro y el conejo, Foxy se estaba duchando mientras que Bonnie estaba en la cama con el libro de maternidad

-uhg...- se quejo el pelimorado –no me siento muy bien, mejor dormiré- dejo el libro sobre la mesita de noche mientras se acomodaba, de pronto una fuerte contracción lo sacudió y le hizo gritar de dolor –aah!- se sujeto el vientre

el pelirrojo apareció de inmediato junto a el, suerte que ya se había duchado – darling ¿te sientes bien?-

-n-no, Foxy, la bebe ya quiere salir- miro al pirata angustiado

-¡dios mío!- se vistió rápidamente y cargo a Bonnie en sus brazos –le diré a Freddy que nos lleve en la camioneta de la pizzería-(si ahora tienen delivery) tomo el bolso para el hospital y salió del cuarto

Freddy estaba a punto de empezar a ponerse su pijama cuando Foxy apareció cargando al conejo -¿qué sucede?-

-¡hay que ir al hospital! La bebe ya quiere salir y Bonnie no aguantara mucho-

-¡ay mi dios!- tomo las llaves del vehículo, miro a su hermano menor que dormía –no lo despertare, solo vamos-

subieron a la camioneta, Bonnie estaba sudando y se quejaba mucho, Foxy lo tenia abrazado contra su pecho –tranquilo cariño ya vamos al hospital, debes ser fuerte-

el pelimorado le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos –mientras estés aquí, yo estoy bien y ella también-

El oso castaño condujo lo mas rápido posible mientras Foxy llamaba al doctor para avisarle del asunto, una vez en el hospital el medico que los atendía ingreso a Bonnie al pabellón y le dijo a los otros dos que esperaran afuera.

-tranquilo amigo, Bon estará bien- le animo el ojiazul al ver que el pirata quedo con mucha preocupación al no poder ingresar –llamare a Springtrap para que le diga a los demás lo que ocurre y que deben abrir la pizzería con normalidad mañana-

-gracias Freddy- el zorro se sentó en el suelo, solo quería saber que estaba pasando con su esposo y su hija, miro el reloj de la sala de espera, eran las 10:40PM –fuerza Bonnie, estoy aquí-

pasaron treinta minutos, Freddy se paseaba de un lado a otro, Foxy miraba hacia la puerta y al reloj constante mente, veía enfermeras entrar y salir, la paciencia se le estaba agotando

-el doctor se esta tomando su tiempo- el ojiazul trato de amenizar el momento

el del garfio solo dejo salir un pesado suspiro –no me agrada que lo haga- se levanto del suelo y comenzó a pasearse por la sala de espera

-no apresures las cosas Foxy, ambos están bien y ya pronto estarás con ellos- le animo

veinte minutos mas tarde, Freddy dormía en una de las sillas y el pirata aun daba vueltas en círculos por el pasillo

-¿quién es Foxy?- se asomo una enfermera desde el pabellón despertando al oso con su voz

el mencionado se volteo hacia ella –soy yo-

-pase, el Sr. Bonnie lo necesita- le sonrió la mujer

a toda prisa el pelirrojo siguió a la enfermera hasta llegar a donde tenían al conejo, una vez allí se acerco con timidez –Dear...-

-Foxy- dirigió su mirada hacia el – ven aquí-

el zorro se acerco a su pareja y cuidadosamente lo beso en los labios -¿cómo te sientes?-

-estoy bien, hay alguien que quiere conocerte- Bonnie se acomodo y dejo ver un pequeño bulto en sus brazos

sus dorados ojos se abrieron de sorpresa -por dios, mi amor es preciosa-

piel blanca como la nieve, algunos cabellos rojos en su pequeña cabeza, sus ojos aun eran grisáceos como todo recién nacido, pero lo que mas destacaba en ella eran las largas orejas de conejo pelirrojas

-tu cachorrita resulto ser una conejita- se rió el ojirojo

-es perfecta- la miro de cerca –supongo que estas esperando tu nombre pequeña-

el conejo le acerco a la niña –carga a tu hija, y dile su nombre- le sonrió

Foxy acomodo a la pequeña en sus brazos, estaba nervioso, cargaba a su hija por primera vez, se veía tan frágil e indefensa, ella dependería de ellos por muchos años – mi conejita, después de casi nueve meses de espera aquí estas- suspiro –bueno, papi me esta mirando con cara de desesperación-

-pues claro, quiero saber cual será su nombre- le insistió el pelimorado

-Yume- miro a su esposo quien le preguntaba con la mirada el porque –significa "sueño" en japonés, porque ella es como un sueño hecho realidad-

-me gusta- le respondió Bonnie sin dejar de sonreír

-¿se puede?- era Freddy quien se asomaba por la puerta

-claro que si, ven a conocer a tu sobrina- le hablo el pirata mientras se subía a la cama junto a Bonnie

el oso ingreso a la habitación y se acerco a mirar a la pequeña en los brazos de Foxy –¡pero mira que bonita!- le sonrió a la pareja

la conejita se removió entre los brazos de su padre y se echo a llorar –OH, ¿el tío Freddy te asusto?-

-damela Foxy, talvez tiene hambre, aun no le he dado su primera comida- el conejo la recibió y con un poco de vergüenza se abrió la bata y acerco a la niña a su pecho, sorprendentemente ella se prendió de inmediato al pezón del pelimorado y comenzó a succionar hambrienta

-te vez hermoso haciendo eso Bon~- el zorro lo beso en la mejilla

el castaño miraba curioso -¿que sientes Bonnie?-

el ojirojo lo miro aun un poco apenado –eh, bueno, puedo sentir un liquido un poco espeso y frió fluir por mi pecho- refiriéndose a la leche –pero no se siente incomodo ni molesto-

unos minutos mas tarde, el doctor ingreso a la habitación -¿cómo están? Les traigo buenas noticias, el Sr. Bonnie podrá irse a casa hoy mismo pero debe guardar reposo por 4 días-

-muchas gracias Doctor, ¿hay alguna indicación mas?- pregunto el pirata

-se le debe hacer curación y limpieza al lugar de la cesárea- comenzó a anotar unas cosas en un papel –ahí están todas las indicaciones- le entrego las notas al pelirrojo

volvieron todos a la pizzería, los demás estaban dormidos así que conocerían a la nueva integrante en la mañana. Foxy cargo al conejo hasta el cuarto, lo ayudo con su pijama y se recostó a su lado dejando a la bebe en medio de ambos

-aun esta dormida, desde que salimos del hospital- Bonnie la arropo con cuidado –es tan linda y tan pequeña-

el del garfio se apego un poco mas a ellos –mi pequeña Yume – acerco su mano para acariciarla y en ese instante la pequeña abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente

-¿se despertó?- el pelimorado se puso atento a ella por si lloraba, pero ella miraba fijamente a su zorruno padre

Foxy acerco su mano a ella para tocarle la nariz pero basto una distracción para que la conejita comenzara a mordisquear su mano con sus encías –¡oye! Hehe, tan pequeña y tan glotona-

Ya a la mañana siguiente, eran las 7:45AM y un golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación hizo despertar a Foxy

-¿qué pasa?-hablo somnoliento

-¿podemos pasar?- era Bon-Bon la que se asomaba por la puerta

el zorro dio un largo bostezo y se sentó en la cama –ok, pero en silencio o harán llorar a la bebe-

la puerta se abrió despacio y comenzaron a entrar todos sus amigos. -¿dónde esta?- pregunto Mangle

el pirata la cargo con cuidado para no despertarla de un susto –conozcan a su sobrina, Yume-

todos se acercaron a verla y se turnaban para cargarla, Bonnie dormía profundamente pero basto que Yume comenzara a llorar en los brazos de Springtrap para que el conejo despertara de golpe preguntando por ella.

-tranquilo Bonnie aquí esta- la trampa de resortes se la entrego de regreso

todo era felicidad, risas y bendiciones... pero no sabían que algo oscuro se maquinaba en una mente ajena a ellos...

 **-continuara-**


	4. Tras la calma, aparece la tormenta

Familia

Un mes mas tarde, la pizzería funcionaba dentro de su normalidad, Foxy atendía las mesas con ayuda de Springtrap, Freddy se paseaba mirando que todo estuviera en orden para luego ir a ayudarle a Chica con la cocina y en la entrada Golden y Bonnie, el oso en la registradora y el conejo a su lado recibiendo a la gente y meciendo el porta-bebe de Yume

-¡que bonita!- una mujer que traía a sus hijos de unos 13 años a la pizzería se fijo en la pequeña conejita -¿es suya?- pregunto

el pelimorado rió un poco sonrojado – si es mi hija – la cargo en sus brazos haciendo que todas las mujeres relativamente mayores que venían entrando se acercaran a mirarla

la pequeña pelirroja aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero con tanto ruido los abrió dejando a la gente boquiabierta, Bonnie no entendía que pasaba

-que ojos tan bonitos- hablo una chica de unos 15 años

-si, aunque aun son grises son muy bonit...- había volteado a la niña para mirarla de frente y no podía creer lo que veía –dios mío... Golden-

el oso termino de meter el dinero a la registradora y se volteo hacia el conejo quien sostenía a Yume frente a el -¿qué ocurre?-

-¡anoche, sus ojos eran grises!- exclamo el pelimorado

el oso rubio no se había fijado en los ojos de su "sobrina" –oye pero mira que ojos tienes- le hablo

las mujeres seguían ahí mirando y hablando entre ellas

-se lo voy a contar a Foxy- el conejo estaba emocionado

-¿qué me vas a contar darling?- apareció el recién nombrado apoyándose en el mesón de la entrada

las señoras y adolescentes fijaron sus miradas en el pirata, uno de los meseros que rompía corazones con su presencia en la pizzería

-Foxy! Te tengo una sorpresa!- el zorro miro con atención a su pareja -¡mira que ojos tiene tu hija!- exclamo entregándole a la niña

-¡ay mi dios! Pero mira que ojos tan hermosos tiene mi cachorrita- sus dorados ojos se fijaron en los de su hija –ese color carmesí que me gusta tanto-

la mujer que se había acercado en un principio les interrumpió -¿no me acaba de decir hace un rato de que era su hija?- cuestiono al conejo quien se había olvidado de las mujeres en la entrada de tanta emoción

el zorro miro a la mujer – ¿algún problema con mi hija?-

-no... ninguno- se retiro junto a las demás dejando la entrada desocupada, y ni hablar de sus caras al irse a sentar, la orientación sexual de los meseros había salido a flote

esa noche... todos dormían profundamente. Freddy se acurrucaba entre las mantas cuando sintió algo subirse a su cama, el supuso que era su hermano menor que tenia pesadillas y se venia a dormir con el

-Fred, si mojas la cama me voy a enfadar- le hablo sin abrir los ojos, de pronto sintió algo frió en el cuello

-te mueves y te vas a dormir con los peces- le hablo una voz que al parecer pertenecía a una mujer –quiero matarte, pero no todavía-

-¿q-quien eres? Y que quieres de mi?- cuestiono el oso

-venganza, es lo único que quiero- le hablo cerca del oído –y escúchame bien, la voy a conseguir haciendo lo mismo que tu me hiciste, quitándote lo que mas quieres-

-mire señorita y-yo no la conozco y no se de que habla- el castaño estaba poniéndose nervioso

-como ya te dije, me vengare quitándote lo que mas amas, y no hablo de ese sucio sombrero, si no de esta pocilga a la que tu y tus amigos llaman pizzería- de pronto se encendió una de las lámparas en la mesita de noche revelando parte de las facciones de la mujer

-hermano...- Toy Freddy quedo helado al ver la escena

-Frederick no te muevas de ahí- le hablo Freddy –no grites, relájate- intento calmarlo en vano pues se puso a llorar a mares en un dos por tres

-¡por favor no le haga nada a mi hermano!- hablaba entre llantos el menor de los Fazbear

-Tsk! Este mocoso va a despertar a media cuadra- la mujer guardo la cuchilla que tenia puesta en el cuello del oso y salió por a misma ventana por la que había entrado, en ese mismo momento apareció Foxy en la puerta de la habitación, solo vistiendo un pantalón negro de franela y con cara de pocos amigos

-mira mocoso acabas de despertar a Yume con tus gritos, y si no te callas...- se detuvo un momento -¿qué paso que están tan pálidos?-

-Foxy, no sabes el susto que acabamos de pasar- hablo Freddy aun un poco asustado –alguien entro por la ventana e intento matarme-

Bonnie apareció tras el pirata con Yume en los brazos vistiendo una camiseta color índigo que al parecer era del zorro y un short violeta -¿porqué tardas tanto?-

El oso volvió a repetir lo mismo, y les explico lo sucedido con mas detalles – amenazo con quitarnos nuestro hogar-

-¿qué haremos? No quiero que nuestra cachorrita quede sin un techo- el pelimorado entro a ponerse nervioso –o peor, que quiera hacerle algo-

-tranquilo Bonnie, si esa persona se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello a Yume, no se de lo que soy capaz de hacer- al decir esto ultimo elevo el garfio a la altura de su cara

la mañana siguiente, a las 7:00AM se reunieron todos frente al Stage, Freddy ya había puesto a al tanto de lo ocurrido a los demás

-esta situación es peligrosa- hablo Puppet –mas aun cuando tenemos una bebe y un embarazado que puede necesitar ir al hospital en cualquier momento-

-hermano, ¿tienes un plan?- Toy Freddy se oía nervioso –no quiero que te hagan nada-

-Fred, mírate, tienes casi mi estatura- lo tomo por los hombros y le sonrió –si algo me pasa, tu quedaras al mando-

-no digas esas cosas, oso bruto- lo regaño Chica –somos una familia, y nos vamos a cuidar unos a otros-

-Goldie quiero que estés tranquilo ¿esta bien?- Springtrap se volteo hacia el oso dorado –no te va a pasar nada-

-no se si tus palabras me sirvan de mucho- hablo con la voz algo pesada sentándose sobre el stage –creo que ya es hora-

todos se alarmaron, el conejo dorado cargo a Golden y se dirigió a Foxy - ¿vendrían tu y Bonnie con nosotros?-

la pareja se miro y asintieron, Freddy se acerco a su hermano mayor – estarás bien Goldie, Foxy y Bonnie ya pasaron por esto y Springtrap estará contigo-

los cuatro se retiraron camino al hospital, mientras el resto se organizaba con el asunto de la noche anterior. Llegando al centro asistencial se encontraron con el medico en la puerta, ingresaron a Golden de inmediato a pabellón.

Una vez mas Foxy se hallaba en esa sala de espera, esta vez acompañando a Springtrap y con Bonnie y Yume a su lado

-oye siéntate, me mareas- el pirata le reclamo al rubio –no le va a pasar nada-

-dear, déjalo tu debiste estar igual el día en que nació nuestra hija- el conejo recostó la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras arrullaba a la conejita

pasaron varias horas, Foxy había ido a cambiarle el pañal a Yume mientras Bonnie trataba de calmar a su Hermano mayor.

-la cesárea tarda un poco, deben hacer todo con cuidado para no dañar al bebe-el pelimorado le explicaba con calma –solo se puede ser paciente Spring-

-tienes razón Bon- Springtrap respiro profundo -debo calmarme-

de pronto se apareció a enfermera -¿Sr. Springtrap? El Sr. Golden lo espera-

-¡ya nació! Ay dios, ¡Goldie ya voy!- y la calma en el conejo rubio desapareció, se metió corriendo al pabellón

-¿ya entro?- Foxy venia de regreso con la pequeña en los brazos

el pelimorado asintió –primerizo emocionado- tomo a Yume de los brazos del zorro –ahora vas a tener con quien jugar- le hablo a la conejita mientras la levantaba.

Con Golden y Springtrap...

El conejo entro a la habitación y se acerco a la cama, el oso dorado estaba sentado meciendo en sus brazos un bultito envuelto en una manta color menta

-Goldie- le llamo mientras se paraba junto a el –es...-

el recién nombrado se volteo sonriendo –es tu hijo, Sugartrap- le acerco el bebe a la trampa de resortes

-Sugartrap, un niño...- cargo al pequeño con cuidado, al parecer dormía, era la viva imagen de Golden, tenia en su cabeza algunos cabellos dorados, en la cara tenia un lunar cerca del pómulo derecho y orejitas redondas y esponjosas –es adorable, y es igual a ti-

-y hay mas, háblale, para que despierte- le dijo entre risas

el conejo rubio comenzó a susurrarle con suavidad a su pequeño osito –h-hola hijo, papá esta feliz de conocerte-

el pequeño comenzó a bostezar, acto seguido abrió sus ojos, eran oscuros y profundos como los de ambos padres

.

.

.

.

.

paso un mes, no habían sabido nada de la mujer que amenazo a Freddy aquella noche, pero la calma estaría a punto de desaparecer

2:35AM, Yume lloraba y Bonnie se acerco a la cuna para verla -¿qué ocurre? ¿tienes hambre?- de pronto un estruendo lo hizo saltar de susto e hizo llorar mas a la pequeña –¡Foxy despierta!- abrazo a la niña contra su cuerpo

-¿qué ocurre?- le hablo preocupado el pelirrojo

-escuche ruidos en el primer piso-se metió a la cama junto a Yume –como si rompieran algo-

-tal vez fue tu imaginación amor- en eso se escuchan vidrios romperse y comienza a sonar la alarma despertando a los demás –quédate aquí- el zorro se levanto de golpe solo con su pantalón de pijama

llegando a la escalera se encontró con Freddy y Springtrap, juntos bajaron a ver que pasaba, al llegar al primer piso encendieron las luces y quedaron impactados, todo estaba hecho pedazos, las mesas destrozadas, vidrios en el suelo, cortinas rasgadas y graffiti en las paredes con amenazas escritas

-no...- Freddy cayo de rodillas al suelo –mi hermosa pizzería- solo podía gritar y llorar

-tendremos que limpiar este desastre- el pirata se agacho junto al oso –tranquilo, lo vamos a arreglar-

el conejo dorado se acerco a mirar detalladamente los destrozos y a revisar si algo había desaparecido –no robaron nada, y todo el daño hecho a la pizzería, por la calidad del graffiti en las paredes diría que no es obra de ningún profesional, seguramente es primera vez que lo hace-

-¿cómo puedes saber eso con solo mirar los daños?- Foxy le miraba arqueando una ceja

-tsk! No por nada soy el encargado de la seguridad aquí- se halago a si mismo mientras le daba la espalda al zorro

-¡¿desde cuando tenemos encargado para eso?!- le gritaron al unísono el oso y el pirata, a lo que Springtrap solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-lo mejor será llamar a la policía- Freddy seco un par de lagrimas con su antebrazo – vayan a dormir, yo me haré cargo-

-¿estas seguro?- el pelirrojo le puso su mano en el hombro del castaño

este dio un largo suspiro –de seguro la persona que hizo esto fue la misma que amenazo con matarme la ultima vez, me quiere a mi, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado por este asunto-

-Foxy ve con Bonnie, yo me quedare a ayudar a limpiar este desastre- la trampa de resortes le insistió

antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras el pirata se volteo hacia ellos –recuerda que no estas solo en esto, esta pizzería también es nuestra casa- desapareció escaleras arriba, cuando el pelirrojo llego a su cuarto, encontró a Bonnie y a Golden charlando

-¿todo bien cariño?- le interrogo el conejo al verlo entrar

a lo que el zorro solo le respondió dejando caer las orejas hacia abajo y negando levemente con la cabeza –alguien saboteo todo el primer piso, Freddy llamara a la policía-

los tres se miraron angustiados –lo mejor será dormir y velar por la seguridad de los mas pequeños- agrego el oso dorado mientras se dirigía a su cuarto –me iré a dormir antes de que Sugartrap se despierte, buenas noches-

a eso de las 8.00AM la policía revisaba los daños para averiguar que sucedía – no hay huellas digitales en ninguna parte, lo único que encontramos fue un cabello teñido de púrpura-

-señor policía, necesitamos protección, tenemos dos bebes aquí -el oso castaño estaba muy preocupado

-tendrán protección, habrá dos escuadrones rondando la zona- el policía le hablo con toda seguridad –llevaremos el cabello al laboratorio para detectar al culpable, por ahora nos retiramos- salieron del restaurante

esa tarde se dedicaron a limpiar los escombros y a reparar algunos daños, Mangle y Bon-Bon cuidaban de sus sobrinos mientras que los padres de estos estaban en las calles pegando avisos del cierre temporal de la pizzería

en una mesa, Toy Freddy hacia unos bosquejos de dibujos –mmm... creo que eras algo asi-

-¿qué haces?- Toy Chica se acerco a el –no es momento de distracciones-

-no son distracciones!- le grito enojado –trato de recordar el rostro de esa persona-

Freddy paso junto a el y miro los bosquejos hechos por su hermano –ahora que veo esto... me parece familiar-

-¡hemos vuelto!- grito Springtrap desde la puerta

Bonnie entro directo hacia Mangle y tomo a Yume de sus brazos desesperado -¿mi pequeña me extraño? Creo que la tía no te ha cambiado el pañal- miro a la albina de reojo

-te dije que no lo haría- se defendió ella –quiero mucho a mi sobrina, pero no cambiare pañales-

-hermana no es tan difícil hacerlo, no me agrada que Yume huela así por tanto tiempo- Foxy se unió a ellos

-iré a bañarla, ¿me ayudas?- el pelimorado se encamino al segundo piso

-voy contigo dear~- el zorro le siguió los pasos al conejo

Golden también retiro a su hijo de los brazos de su cuñada y se acerco a sus hermanos -¿qué son todos estos papeles?-

-bosquejos hechos por Frederick- le contesto Freddy

-Hm? Espera- tomo uno de los dibujos –se parece a aquella mujer, la que trato de ligar con Foxy aquella vez-

Freddy miro con atención el dibujo en las manos de Goldie -¡tienes razón!-

-¿se querrá vengar por lo de Foxy?- hablo Toy Freddy

-no lo creo, ella dijo que le habíamos quitado algo que quería, por eso ataco la pizzería- el castaño llevo una de sus manos a su mentón –esperemos los resultados del cabello que encontró la policía talvez nos de un indicio de quien es ella y que es lo que quiere-

en el segundo piso, Bonnie estaba en la tina con Yume mientras que Foxy revisaba algunas paginas de Internet en su nueva laptop

-a tu hija le gusta mucho el agua- reía el conejo mientras bañaba a la pequeña pelirroja

el zorro le contesto desde la cama sin despegar la mirada del aparato electrónico –no se queden ahí mucho tiempo o se pondrán como pasas-

-oye Foxy, se te hace familiar este rostro- apareció Golden en la habitación con el bosquejo en una mano y Sugartrap en la otra

-déjame ver – tomo el papel desde la mano del oso y lo observo -¡es la loca que golpeo a Bonnie!-

-la noche que amenazaron a Freddy, Frederick logro ver por unos segundos el rostro del atacante- agrego el rubio

Bonnie entro con una toalla atada en la cintura y con la niña también envuelta en una toalla –Foxy podrías vestirla mientras yo hago lo mismo-

Cerro la computadora y tomo a su hija –entonces es ella la culpable- comenzó a vestir a Yume mientras hablaba con Golden -¿qué es lo que buscara?-

-no sabemos- se encogió de hombros el mayor de los Fazbear –la policía encontró un cabello, lo van a examinar para obtener información-

-el día del incidente con Bonnie ¿llamaste a la policía?- cuestiono el pirata

-ahora que lo mencionas, ella se puso muy nerviosa cuando dije que llamaría a la policía- el rubio se quedo en silencio

-zorras como esa deberían estar tras las rejas- Bonnie tenia una leve expresión de celos en el rostro –si intenta acercarse de nuevo a Foxy no saldrá ilesa-

el pirata se volteo hacia el -tranquilo Bon~, tu sabes que soy todo tuyo- luego volvió a mirar a Golden -¿crees que ataque de nuevo?-

el oso se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto... afuera de este, Springtrap estaba recargado sobre la pared

-Goldie, ¿me acompañas?- le hablo

-claro Spring, ¿pasa algo?- el oso rubio siguió a su pareja a través del pasillo hasta la habitación que compartían

el conejo tomo a Sugartrap de los brazos de Golden y lo puso en la cuna –quédate aquí tranquilo un momento hijo- luego camino nuevamente hasta quedar frente al oso –Goldie, tu sabes lo feliz que soy a tu lado y justamente por eso quiero ponerme al día con cosas pendientes –

-¿de que hablas?- ladeo la cabeza desentendido

la trampa de resortes se arrodillo frente a el –Golden Freddy Fazbear, ¿te casarías conmigo?-

-...-el recién nombrado cayo de espaldas al suelo, tenia los ojos abiertos y la cara muy roja –y-yo..-

-¿tu?- le replico el conejo

-si quiero casarme contigo- le sonrió sentándose en el suelo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

en otro lugar... oyendo a través de micrófonos instalados en la pizzería una mujer se ocultaba de sus perseguidores

-ya verán, esa felicidad les durara muy poco, destruiré ese asqueroso lugar y si es necesario a ellos también-

- _se que lo harás-_ se dejo una voz desde un radio parlante – _pero no desesperes, ya he estado un año entero aquí, tres o cuatro días mas no me harán daño-_

-te sacare de ahí padre, lo juro-

 **-Continuara-**


	5. Estamos en peligro

Estamos en peligro

Familia

Una semana tras el incidente de la pizzería todos se preparaban para abrir nuevamente el negocio, la noticia del matrimonio de Golden y Springtrap había sido muy bien recibida, además de que todos la veían venir ya que el conejo dorado fue quien atrapo el ramo en el matrimonio de Foxy y Bonnie

-Foxy, ¿Aseaste la Pirate Cove?- Freddy revisaba que todo estuviera en orden -tu y Bonnie vuelven a escena en el entretenimiento-

-¡todo en orden jefe!- le respondió el pelirrojo asomándose por entre las cortinas

-Springtrap por enésima vez, ponte el mandil para trabajar, Golden tu estas perfecto hermanito- el castaño paso por la cocina en donde Chica comenzaba a preparar las pizzas y luego se dirigió al back Stage en donde Bon-Bon y Mangle cuidaban de Yume y Sugartrap

-shh, están dormidos- le advirtió la albina al oso cuando lo vio entrar

-solo venia a revisar que estuviera todo en orden, ¿estarán aquí toda la tarde?- pregunto el de ojos celestes

-claro que no, los llevaremos al show de la Kidz Cove mas tarde- le respondió la coneja

las 9:00AM abrieron las puertas nuevamente, lo que no sabían es que la mujer del incidente estaba camuflada entre el publico.

-Sr. Fazbear-

-ah, hola oficial Barrell, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- el oso castaño estaba de pie en la entrada

-ya sabemos quien lo persigue a usted y a su restaurante- hablo el policía –su nombre es Catherine Afton-

-¿donde he oído ese apellido antes?...-Fazbear intento recordar pero el oficial se le adelanto

-ese apellido a estado ligado a este lugar hace años, Catherine busca vengar a su padre, el cual se encuentra en prisión- miro al castaño con seriedad –ella es la única hija de William Afton, alias Dave Miller o como lo llaman por estos lados... el hombre de morado-

Freddy se paralizo de pies a cabeza –no puede ser... ¿qué quiere de nosotros? Si el fue quien nos ataco desde un principio-

-la vamos a atrapar, no se preocupe Sr. Fazbear- el oficial se ajusto el pantalón –haremos un barrido por los alrededores-

en el interior de la pizzería, todos estaban atentos al show de Foxy y Bonnie, tanto así que nadie noto que la mujer que buscaba la policía se metió sigilosamente al Stage que se encontraba vació, corto varios cables de la iluminación y les echo combustible provocando un corto circuito el cual comenzó a quemar las cortinas que cubrían la entrada al Back Stage e hizo lo mismo en varias habitaciones del local, además también había roseado el perímetro de la pizzería con el químico inflamable

-¿no hueles algo raro?- Bon-Bon miraba en varias direcciones meciendo el porta bebe de Sugartrap

-si, como plástico quemado o humo- Mangle cargaba a Yume la cual de la nada comenzó a sollozar -¿qué ocurre? ¿tienes hambre?... ¡fuego!- señalo tras de ella y la conejita celeste

y no paso mucho para que las llamas comenzaran a consumir todo al rededor de las chicas

la gente dentro de la pizzería comenzó a gritar y a salir corriendo, el show en la Pirate Cove había terminado hace un par de minutos, el pirata y el conejo estaban dentro de ella pero al oír los gritos de la gente el zorro salió a mirar seguido por el pelimorado

-¡Incendio!- grito el del garfio

-Auxiliooo!- eran Mangle y Bon-Bon las que gritaban tras el Stage en llamas

-Foxy las chicas están ahí!- le recordó Bonnie

ambos se miraron en un auto reflejo -¡Yume!- gritaron al unísono mientras corrían hacia el fuego

los demás aparecieron al terminar de evacuar a la gente, las llamas se habían subido por los cables hasta las vigas del techo que eran de madera, Golden diviso a Foxy cerca del Stage y recordó que su cuñada estaba ahí con Sugartrap, corrió hacia el pirata el cual buscaba por donde colarse para salvar a su cachorra

Bonnie estaba a una distancia prudente, desesperado y a punto de caer en llanto -¡tranquila hija, papi ira por ti!- grito en un tono tembloroso al oírla llorar

Golden se acerco al zorro y le ayudo a despejar un poco para ir a sacar a las chicas y sus hijos

Mangle y Toy Bonnie protegían a los pequeños con sus cuerpos, pero el humo y el calor aumentaban, Sugartrap estaba asustado pero solo temblaba y no hacia ningún ruido en cambio Yume comenzó a llorar mucho mas fuerte.

Foxy al oír la desesperación y el miedo en el llanto de la conejita corrió entre el fuego sin importarle nada y abriéndose paso con su garfio llego con las Chicas, lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Yume de los brazos de Mangle la que se desmayaría por el humo en cualquier momento, la peliceleste ayudo a la albina a salir por el camino abierto por el pirata mientras Golden entraba para tomar a Sugartrap, pero cuando las chicas y el oso rubio ya estaban a salvo, una viga le bloqueo la salida a al zorro

-Foxy!- Bonnie se dirigió al Stage pero Freddy lo tomo por el brazo -¡¿ que haces?!-

-¡hay que salir de aquí!- le tironeo el oso castaño

-¡mi esposo y mi hija están ahí!- el ojirojo quería ir por su familia

-¡Vete con Freddy!- grito el zorro desde entre el fuego – ¡estaré bien!-

-Bonnie, hay que salir, los demás están afuera- lo miro con pena –si no salimos moriremos asfixiados por el humo-

el conejo no quería irse, pero si no salía moriría el también –yo...-

-¡por que no salen!- Springtrap entro a toda prisa

-Foxy esta atrapado con Yume en el Stage- sollozo Bonnie

-salgan- hablo el conejo rubio

-pero..- el oso no alcanzo a decir nada

-¡que salgan dije!- les grito haciendo que Freddy jalara del brazo a Bonnie hasta afuera

Afuera estaba el resto, mirando como su hogar era consumido por el fuego a ellos se unieron Bonnie y Freddy, pasaron varios minutos, el pelimorado lloraba descontrolado Puppet y BB estaban con el dándole apoyo

En eso se dejan ver entre el fuego dos siluetas, eran Springtrap y Foxy, este ultimo venia apenas caminando

-¡dear!- el pelimorado corrió hacia el zorro -¿estas bien?- toco su rostro, estaba caliente y teñido de negro por el humo y la ceniza -¿Yume donde esta?-

-tranquilo Bon~, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el brazo y la pierna- miro los orbes rojos y llorosos que tenia frente a el –y Yume...-

-¿dónde esta?- insistió el conejo

Foxy abrió su abrigo cuidadosamente, allí estaba en posición fetal y sollozando la pequeña conejita, sin un solo rasguño –dije que los protegería siempre ¿no?-

-¡mi bebe!- tomo a la niña y se abrazo al pirata –creí que los perdería-

-pero perdimos nuestra casa, fuente de alimento, y dinero- Golden se paro junto a ellos cargando a su pequeño osito –al menos estamos todos a salvo-

Freddy estaba destrozado al igual que el resto, ¿a dónde irían ahora? –tendremos que buscar donde pasar la noche...-

El carro de bomberos apareció en ese instante para apagar el fuego, al terminar no quedaba nada en pie mas que los marcos metálicos de las puertas.

el comandante del escuadrón se acerco a Freddy –señor, si desean pueden quedarse en el refugio que tenemos para estos casos-

-¿cabemos todos?- cuestiono Puppet –somos muchos-

-hay camas de sobra- les sonrió el bombero

.

.

.

.

.

ahí estaban, sentados en el refugio que los bomberos facilitaban a la gente que perdía su casa en un incendio y no tenían donde ir el cual tenía baño y ducha al menos.

-quiero mi cama- se quejo Toy Freddy -¿qué habrá provocado el incendio?-

-desde Fazbear Frigth nunca nos había pasado esto- Springtrap curaba las quemaduras que tenia en el brazo

Bonnie curaba las quemaduras en la pierna derecha de Foxy mientras este trataba de dormir a Yume

-por lo menos tendremos donde dormir hasta que encontremos a donde ir- el pelimorado se oía triste, vendo la pierna del pirata y lo dejo descansar – damela debe tener hambre- pidió a su hija de regreso

-se me hace que esa mujer provoco el fuego- BB jugaba con su ultimo globo -¿no vieron nada sospechoso durante su show?-

-no, todo se veía normal, además con tanta adolescente loca tratando de violarnos era difícil notar algo raro- hablo en un tono algo molesto el zorro

-antes del incidente, el oficial Barrell me dijo el nombre de nuestra atacante- Freddy estaba sentado en el suelo entre sus dos hermanos –su nombre es Catherine Afton-

-¿Afton?- Springtrap se puso de pie -¿ahora tenemos a un pariente de ese sujeto tras nosotros?- se le notaba furioso -¡que te hemos hecho maldito!- grito al aire

Golden lo miro algo enojado – relájate Spring, y baja el tono que tengo jaqueca y tu hijo esta durmiendo-

-¡no puedo relajarme Golden!¡ese imbecil nos ha hecho la vida imposible! ¡iré a matarlo a prisión!- continuo el conejo rubio

-¡Springtrap basta!¡no quiero oír tus quejas!-Grito el oso dorado despertando a Sugartrap

los padres del osito rubio se miraron con tristeza –lo siento Goldie, no fue mi intención- la trampa de resortes cargo a su hijo –no llores pequeño, papá no gritara mas-

-yo también me disculpo, estoy mal por todo lo que paso, justo antes de casar...nos- bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos Golden Freddy había caído en llanto

-Hermano no llores- Toy Freddy se acerco a el –vamos a salir de esta, ya veras-

-Frederick tiene razón, aun no se como pero saldremos de esta- Freddy abrazo a su hermano mayor

Bonnie dejo a su hija en una de las camas que tenían ahí –Foxy ven aquí-

el zorro se acerco a su pareja -¿qué ocurre?-

-te voy a quitar esa ropa sucia y revisare tu brazo- el pelimorado le ayudo a quitarse el abrigo y la camisa y los dejo sobre la cama –tu brazo esta bien solo fue el ardor de la temperatura-

el pirata miraba al conejo que revisaba su brazo -...- de pronto sujeto su mano y la puso sobre su cuerpo –tus manos están frías-

-Foxy...- se acerco a su rostro y lo beso, era un beso apasionado y lento, se separaron cuando les falto el aire. Todos los miraban pero ellos parecían no percatarse

el pirata se acerco a las orejas del conejo y le susurro –tengo ganas de...-

el pelimorado se sonrojó –te mentiría si te dijera que yo no- le susurro de regreso –pero no podemos aquí-

-lo se- se quejo el pelirrojo –me aguantare hasta que estemos solos- le beso la frente

-espera- el conejo se volteo hacia el resto -¿pueden ver a Yume un momento? Esta dormida-

-claro hermano, no te preocupes- le respondió Bon-Bon

Bonnie tomo a Foxy del brazo, se encerraron en el baño y comenzó a desvestirse -¿no te meterás a la ducha con ropa o si?-

Cuando por fin capto la idea, el pirata comenzó a quitarse la ropa, y una vez ambos desnudos abrieron el agua tibia en la ducha y se metieron adentro, se volvieron a besar como hace un rato atrás, Foxy puso la espalda del pelimorado contra el cristal de la ducha mientras bajaba besando su cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales mordisqueo y lamió haciendo gemir a su compañero, después bajo su mano hasta el miembro erecto del ojirojo y comenzó a masturbarlo haciéndolo gemir con mas fuerza.

-como extrañaba esos eróticos sonidos mi amor- lo beso nuevamente mordiendo su labio inferior

-aah~ Foxy, mhng...¡ah!- dejando salir un orgasmo se corrió en la mano del zorro y observo como este comenzó a lamer el semen de entre sus dedos con descaro –no... hagas eso... – jadeaba excitado

-¿por qué no? Yo hago lo que quiero- lo volvió a besar haciendo que los restos del semen se mezclaran con la saliva

-apresúrate- hablo Bonnie entre orgasmos mientras el pirata lo volteaba poniéndolo de frente contra el cristal para penetrarlo

-aah~ por dios estas tan estrecho- metió su erecto miembro con cuidado, como la primera vez, luego puso sus manos contra el cristal junto a las del conejo y comenzó a dar las primeras estocadas

.

.

.

.

.

treinta minutos después, salieron vestidos del baño, de la mano y muy sonrojados

-se tomaron su tiempo- Freddy los miro como diciéndoles "pervertidos"

-oye no nos mires de esa forma, estamos casados y podemos tener sexo cuando queramos- le hablo el del garfio

Bonnie algo avergonzado por la aclaración de Foxy, fue a ver a su hija, gracias a las píldoras que le dio el medico aun tenia leche en su cuerpo para la pequeña –ya despertaste chiquita- la cargo y fue con su pareja –no tenias porque decirle lo que hacíamos-

-de todos modos aquí todos lo sabían- hablo el oso castaño –el agua cayendo de la ducha no cubre los sonidos- molesto al conejo

-hehe, bueno también nos pusimos a conversar en privado- el zorro abrazo a su pareja

el pelimorado se sonrojo aun mas –gracias por aceptar la propuesta que te hice-

-sabes, también pensaba en proponértela pero no sabia como reaccionarias, porque como tu eres el que pasa por todo...- fue callado por el ojirojo

-shh, no digas mas, no quiero que nadie se entere-

Freddy los miro curioso -¿de que..?-No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando la puerta del refugio se abrió mediante una explosión

-¡los encontré!- apareció entre el humo aquella mujer, la que les había dejado sin hogar –hasta aquí llegaron malditos, me desharé de ustedes y sacare a mi padre de prisión-

todos corrieron hasta estar juntos y Springtrap se puso en frente –No dejare que lastimes a nadie –

-¿ah si? No eres capaz de golpear a una mujer o ¿si?- la chica alardeo frente a ellos

-el no, ¡pero yo si!- Mangle salió de entre los demás y le dio una patada en el estomago lanzándola al suelo

-¡maldita zorra!- se lanzo hacia la albina la cual le hizo un corte en el brazo con su garfio –ah!-

-no te metas conmigo maldita terrorista- Mangle dejo salir unos cables de su espalda parecidos a tentáculos

la mujer se puso de pie y con rapidez desenfundo una pistola –un paso mas y no respondo- apunto directamente a la frente de Springtrap, todos se paralizaron excepto Bonnie.

-cuida a Yume- dejo a la pequeña en los brazos de Foxy –ya vengo-

-Bonnie!- grito en voz baja –no hagas una locura!- el pirata solo le vio la espalda al conejo mientras se alejaba

el pelimorado rodeo el lugar sigilosamente hasta quedar tras Catherine y sin pensarlo dos veces la levanto por los hombros con una fuerza descomunal y la aventó contra un muro haciendo que la pistola cayera lejos de su alcance

-hoy no te escapas golfa roba hombres- el conejo estaba molesto, se oía celoso y rencoroso

la mujer lo miro aturdida –ustedes son una bola de robots raros, ¿quieres matarme? Hazlo-

-no nos vamos a rebajar a ser unos asesinos, además no somos robots- Foxy se encontraba ahora junto al ojirojo – o ¿acaso crees que los robots pueden crear vida entre ellos?-

-¿de que hablas?- la chica no entendía a lo que se refería el zorro –mi padre dijo que eran maquinas, que tenia que destruirlos-

-no llegues a lo que era tu padre, nosotros éramos niños normales hasta que el nos mato y puso nuestras almas en animatronicos viejos- el pirata señalo a sus compañeros – gracias a que el quiso ganar dinero usando adolescentes, nos convirtió en lo que somos ahora pero no pensó en que nosotros lo usaríamos a nuestro favor-

-el nunca me dijo nada de esto- Catherine se veía confundida

\- y te podemos confirmar de que no somos robots, como te dijo Foxy hace un rato, los robots no pueden crear vida entre ellos- el conejo tomo a la pequeña envuelta en una manta de los brazos del pelirrojo –nosotros si-

pero basto un segundo de distracción para que el falso arrepentimiento de la mujer se esfumara y le arrebatara de los brazos la bebe a Bonnie y tratara de escapar

-¡Yume!- un grito desesperado salió de la garganta del pelimorado

Foxy comenzó a seguir a la secuestradora muy enojado, cuando la tenia cerca engancho su garfio al cinturón de los pantalones de la mujer sin aventarla al suelo para no lastimar a la niña, solo la detuvo, se acerco a su oreja y le hablo con voz metalizada...

–acabas de firmar tu propia acta de defunción al tocar a mi hija- quito el garfio del cinturón y se lo clavo sin piedad en el hombro

los demás chicos se acercaron a la escena y rodearon a la mujer haciéndola palidecer

-damela- le exigió el conejo morado –o haré que te arranquen tus órganos vitales uno a uno-

pero de la nada la mujer saco una navaja y la ensarto e el bulto que llevaba en los brazos, Bonnie se puso pálido, comenzó a temblar de mala manera y se desmayo

nadie decía nada, todos estaban impactados, pero ¿por qué Foxy no hacia nada?, esa pregunta flotaba en el aire

-les acabo de arrebatar algo que aman, así como ustedes enviaron a mi padre a prisión- Catherine reía de manera enferma pero se detuvo al oír al zorro reír -¿de que te ríes? Acabo de matar a...- lo que tenia en sus manos no era mas que una almohada envuelta

-¿tu cree que seria capaz de acercar a mi cachorra a la hija de un psicópata?- Foxy comenzó a mover el garfio que se encontraba clavado en el hombro de ella haciéndola gritar de dolor

en ese instante apareció la policía -¡Catherine Afton! ¡quedas arrestada por actos terroristas, intento de homicidio e infanticidio!-

Foxy soltó a la inculpada y fue con Mangle –gracias por cuidarla hermanita- retiro a su pequeña de los brazos de la albina

-de nada, pero ve a socorrer a Bonnie, Freddy lo esta tratando de despertar- la peliblanca señalo a su cuñado en el suelo

el pirata se acerco al conejo y le mordió con suavidad una oreja haciendo que este soltara un pequeño suspiro y abriera los ojos –Bonnie, ¿estas bien?-

-yo...- recordó lo que había visto hace un rato y su voz comenzó a temblar –Foxy, nuestra hija esta..- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando el pelirrojo lo interrumpió

-esta aquí, sana y salva- se la entrego con cuidado –lamento el susto-

-¡mi vida!- Bonnie alzo a la pequeña y la lleno de besos – ¡Alex Sullivan, no me hagas pasar esos sustos nunca mas!- le riño molesto

el zorro agacho la cabeza -no tenias porque llamarme por mi nombre, ya se que estas molesto-

mientras la policía esposaba a la criminal y la subían al radiopatrulla -no saldrás de prisión en mucho tiempo- hablo el oficial Barrell

-gracias por venir oficial- Freddy le dio la mano –ahora solo nos queda recuperar nuestro hogar-

-no se preocupe por eso Sr. Fazbear, después del incendio nosotros mismos buscamos un edificio similar que estuviese desocupado, además el lugar tenia seguro- el policía le entrego un cheque al oso castaño

-¡con tanto dinero podemos comprar todas nuestras cosas!- el oso le agradeció nuevamente -¿podría llevarnos al lugar donde se ubica el nuevo edificio?-

-Claro, mañana mismo los llevo, ahora debemos irnos-el oficial se despidió de todos y se retiro del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Un mes mas tarde, Fazbear's & Family Pizza funcionaba nuevamente, ahora tenían un poco mas de espacio ya que el edificio era un poco mas grande que el de antes.

Foxy había vuelto a su trabajo de Mesero junto a Springtrap, Bonnie y Golden cuidaban a sus pequeños y se turnaban con sus parejas en la tarde, Freddy como siempre se encargaba de la recepción de publico y Chica en la cocina. Por otro lado en la Kidz Cove, los Toy hacían de las suyas animando cumpleaños infantiles bajo el cuidado de Mangle y Puppet.

En la noche... Cuarto de Foxy y Bonnie

-muy bien llego la hora- Foxy venia entrando con un biberón en la mano, se sentó en la cama junto al conejo quien cargaba a Yume –ten, esta tibia ya la revise-

-pequeña, lamento decirte esto pero papi ya no tiene mas leche en su cuerpo para ti, y te guste o no tendrás que usar el biberón- Bonnie tomo la botellita de la mano del pirata y se la acerco a la bebe la cual no quería recibirla, no le gustaba para nada –tienes que comer- estuvo tratando varios minutos igual que otras veces

el zorro miraba curioso, su paciente esposo se veía a punto de colapsar, mas aun cuando la conejita se echo a llorar –damela Bon, déjame intentar-

el pelimorado le entrego a la niña y la botella –suerte-

Foxy le hablo un rato a la pequeña hasta que dejo de llorar, luego antes de acercarle el biberón lo envolvió en una de las camisas del conejo

-¿qué haces?- el dueño de la prenda no comprendía

-ya veras- le acerco el biberón envuelto a la pelirroja, al principio no lo recibió pero al segundo intento ya estaba bebiendo abrazada a la camisa que lo envolvía –listo!-

-¡como lo hiciste!- Bonnie estaba asombrado y orgulloso a la vez

-el biberón es un objeto desconocido para ella, pero la camisa tiene tu aroma- se auto alabo –tienes un esposo muy astuto dear-

-cuando le conviene- lo molesto –me alegra que este comiendo, eres un gran padre Foxy y el mejor esposo-

.

.

.

todo había vuelto a la normalidad, y esperaban no tener que enfrentarse a otro asesino en un buen y largo tiempo, o mejor dicho nunca mas, además se venían encima eventos muy importantes para la familia Fazbear.

Omake

Un mes mas tarde...

Ahí venían, al igual como lo hicieron dos de sus compañeros hace un año atrás, Golden, Springtrap y en los brazos de este ultimo el pequeño Sugartrap, ambos en un traje dorado y el niño de negro, saliendo de las puertas de la pizzería bajo una lluvia de arroz y bendiciones por su matrimonio, finalmente los asuntos pendientes de ellos dos estaban al día.

-Ahí va el ramo!- grito el oso dorado, y quien lo atrapo fue nada mas y nada menos que Foxy ¿qué significaba eso? Quien sabe

-¿quieres casarte conmigo otra vez?- le pregunto el pelirrojo a su pareja

-mil y una vez lo haría cariño- le beso la mejilla

Fazbear Pizza era una familia corporativa muy pequeña en un comienzo, pero ahora eran mas que una familia corporativa, eran una familia real y de muchos integrantes.

Fin... o ¿no? 


	6. Extra

Familia

Extra

Dos años habían pasado ya del incidente con Catherine Afton, ahora la paz en la pizzería era frecuente, pero cabe decir que en esos dos años pasaron cosas.

Freddy fue entrevistado un par de meses después de abrir el nuevo negocio luego del incendio por un canal de televisión local debido a que Fazbear pizza siempre había estado lleno de rumores a causa de todos los incidentes ocurridos ahí, esto hizo que el publico comenzara a llegar a montones durante ese mes(sobre todo adolescentes), no solo a comer sino también a conocer a los trabajadores.

La pequeña Yume dijo su primera palabra, tenia solo 10 meses de edad, gateaba buscando a Foxy pero este no la había notado entonces no le presto atención, en un momento ella se dio por vencida y quedo en medio de la sala de estar sentada en el suelo, en eso llego el zorro y le miro confundido

-¿Bonnie no te estaba vigilando?- se agacho junto a su hija –seguro que se despisto un momento y te viniste aquí-

la pequeña lo miro divertida y estiro sus manos hacia el para que la cargara –p-pa-pá -

el pirata casi dio un grito –¿dijiste lo que oí?- la cargo frente a el y la miro fijamente –seguro lo imagine-

-pa-pá- volvió a repetir la conejita

-¡Bonnie!- corrió a enseñarle lo que su hija había aprendido, y así estuvo todo el día, mostrándoles a todos que su pequeña podía hablar

Y ¿Recuerdan la propuesta que mencionaron Foxy y Bonnie en el refugio de bomberos?, bueno esa propuesta era de aumentar la familia, tanto el zorro como el conejo querían repetir la experiencia, y así fue.

Para su segundo aniversario Bonnie dio la noticia de que estaba embarazado nuevamente, Freddy los regaño en un comienzo porque su hija solo tenia un año y traer otro bebe al mundo seria una gran responsabilidad, pero no dudaron. Así fue como el conejo dio a luz al segundo "cachorro" de Foxy, esta vez fue un bebito con facciones muy similares a las del pelimorado, de piel blanca como nieve, cabello morado, orejitas de zorro y además sus ojos se tornaron de color dorado con el tiempo, esta vez fue Bonnie quien eligió el nombre, lo llamaron Drake por un famoso pirata llamado Francis Drake.

Actualmente, después nacimiento de Drake ya eran una familia de cuatro integrantes, Foxy, quien llevaba bastante tiempo ahorrando compro un departamento para el, su esposo e hijos a unas calles de la pizzería y ahí estaban viviendo hace ya un año.

.

.

.

Hoy celebraban el cumpleaños numero 1 del pequeño Drake, estaban todos reunidos en casa de Foxy, (el nació dos meses antes que Yume y cuatro antes de Sugartrap) iban a comenzar a cantar la canción de cumpleaños cuando el pequeño entro en pánico y se puso a llorar.

-tranquilo, no llores- Bonnie lo cargo y le hizo señas al resto de que continuaran cantando

Foxy se paro junto a ellos dos con Yume en los brazos –es tan tímido, idéntico a ti-

-bueno, tu hija es igual a ti- el conejo le siguió el juego al zorro

después de eso sentaron a los niños en la alfombra

-Sugartrap es bastante callado, habla solo cuando quiere algo- Golden miraba a su osito jugar con unos bloques de colores

-recuerda que antes pensábamos que seria mudo, ni siquiera lloraba- le añadió Springtrap

-mi sobrino es adorable y no hace escándalos, es el niño perfecto- Freddy se acerco a ellos

-perdónanos por tener bebes que lloran en la noche y desvelaban tu sueño- Foxy hablo con sarcasmo

-Foxy sabes que adoro a tus pequeños- el oso castaño se rasco la nuca algo arrepentido de lo que dijo antes –se siente algo vacía la casa sin ustedes allí-

-Freddy tiene razón hermanito- Mangle se unió a la charla –extraño el llanto a media noche o el verles cambiar pañales a toda hora-

-ustedes saben que siempre son bienvenidos aquí- el pirata también sentía nostalgia

de pronto el pelirrojo sintió que alguien tironeaba de su abrigo, al voltearse a mirar hacia abajo se encontró con su pequeño zorrito mirándole con sus enormes ojos dorados y estirando sus manitas para que lo cargara –upa!-

-ven aquí cachorrito- Foxy lo cargo sonriendo y le beso la mejilla a su pequeño –eres idéntico a Papi-

-Papi!- Yume se acerco al conejo pelimorado caminando medio temblorosa y alzo sus manos -yo tabem, upa!-

Bonnie la cargo y se acerco al zorro –y tu hija, le sale lo Foxy hasta por las orejas- beso a la pequeña en la frente – sin duda nuestros hijos son hermosos-

-así es, tu y ellos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- con su brazo libre abrazo al conejo

Sugartrap miraba a sus "primos" en los brazos de sus padres, con cuidado se puso de pie y camino a tropezones hasta llegar a los pies de Golden -...pa-pá-

Pero el pequeño hablaba tan bajito que el oso dorado no lo escucho, estuvo un buen rato tratando de llamar la atención de sus padres, al final termino sentándose en el suelo y llorando

-¿qué sucede?- Golden a penas lo escucho se volteo hacia a el –¿te caíste?¿te duele algo?- lo cargo y lo elevo un poco

-cada día se parece mucho mas a ti- Springtrap abrazo a su pareja por la cintura - ¿tengamos otro?-

-no.- fue la rotunda respuesta del oso rubio – tengo que criar a Sugartrap y cuidar de ti, ya tengo a mis dos niños- lo beso en los labios

-algún día te voy a embarazar otra vez osito~- le llevo la contra el conejo dorado

-ustedes no tienen arreglo- hablo Freddy –dejen de tener bebes, es una gran responsabilidad-

-Freddy dice eso porque es soltero y no tiene hijos- lo molesto Bon-Bon

el oso castaño se sonrojo –si, estaré soltero, y a pesar de no tener hijos debo criar y cuidar de mi hermano, para mi eso es suficiente- le revolvió el cabello a Toy Freddy

-te quiero hermano- el oso castaño claro abrazo al mayor – y espero que algún día tengas familia como el Sr. Foxy y el Sr. Bonnie o el Sr. Spring y nuestro hermano mayor-

-ya tengo a mi familia Frederick, eres tu y todos los que forman Fazbear & Family pizza- el oso castaño miro a su alrededor –y me siento muy afortunado de tenerlos-

.

.

.

.

.

y se preguntaran que paso con William y Catherine Afton, pues fueron sentenciados a cadena perpetua y trasladados a una prisión de alta seguridad, ambos con camisas de fuerza y sin salir al exterior.

Por fin el reinado de terror de los Afton había acabado, y esperaban nunca mas tener que estar involucrados con gente como ellos, que trataron de asesinarlo y quemaron su hogar de tantos años.

Ahora definitivamente vivirían en paz, libres y en familia.

 **-FIN-**

 **N.A: El nombre de William Afton lo he tomado de la novela de FNAF, y el nombre de Foxy, sus respetivos creditos a Pole Bear y obviamente a Scott Cawthon**


End file.
